The invention relates to a method for producing a document, as well as a document.
Documents, in particular tickets or vouchers are predominantly provided locally by vending machines such as for example travel ticket vending machines or cash registers. For this purpose, the tickets, travel tickets or vouchers are provided with individualized items of information such as for example an overprint which indicates the date of issue or date of expiry. In particular, the thermal printing process or the thermal transfer printing process have proved successful for introducing the information.
In the case of the thermal printing process, substrates which already contain a color-generating substance are used. For introducing the printing, a print head with a plurality of heating elements is brought into direct contact with the substrate and the color-generating substance is heat-activated point by point. However, in the case of the thermal printing process, the direct contact of the print head with the substrate is disadvantageous. The print head hereby becomes worn out, in particular through abrasive wear, which in turn results in shortened maintenance intervals and thus reduced service lives. Thus, particles rubbed off through the abrasive wear and further dirt particles which occur increasingly, in particular in the case of travel ticket vending machines directly exposed to weather and environmental influences, shorten the lifetime of the print head.
In the case of the thermal transfer printing process, a transfer ply of a hot-stamping film is transferred to a substrate pixel-wise by means of a print head. It is disadvantageous here that the decoration layer applied hereby to the substrate can for example be largely removed by scraping or by using solvents. The use of the thermal transfer process, in particular for use in value or security documents, such as for example tickets, is hereby greatly restricted as documents printed in this way can be easily manipulated and therefore have little protection against forgery.